


be good for us

by wingedseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dirty Talk, Dom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Dom Nakamoto Yuta, Dom/sub, Established Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, M/M, Minor Dotae, Smut, Sub Lee Taeyong, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Top Nakamoto Yuta, light degradation, lil bit of plot but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedseok/pseuds/wingedseok
Summary: Yuta and Sicheng are in a relationship, but are both very dominant and have a problem submitting to one another in bed. Luckily, Taeyong is willing to help them out.





	be good for us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lowkeyamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/gifts).



> yuwin are established and together - as are dotae - but all four of them agreed on the threesome between yutaewin bc dotae are in an open relationship!
> 
> i don't think i explained subspace right, considering i've never experienced it myself and don't think i ever will since i'm not a sub, but i tried my best and pls don't take this as a guidebook to dom/sub dynamics.
> 
> thank you for all the wonderful prompts recipient, i really hope you enjoy the one i decided to write <3

Taeyong bounces on the bed when they push him back, his ability to speak immediately cutting off.

Yuta and Sicheng grab at each other and kiss ferociously, looking as if they wish to tear the other apart piece by piece. Taeyong knows that the two love each other fiercely and that they would never wish any harm upon each other if they didn’t want it, but he also knows that they have been having a few problems in bed too.

He knows about their dominant sides and he knows how often they have clashed, how often they have butt heads due to them both wanting to take control of the other. But neither wants to release their control and so this is where Taeyong comes in.

All of Taeyong’s close personal friends know about his submissive nature. It would be hard for him to deny it when he had a sub-drop in the middle of a truth and dare game between them one night. Johnny had dared him to make out with Taeil and it was just Taeyong’s luck that he had edged himself for almost an hour right before their regular game night, so Taeil’s aggressive kisses had pushed him over the edge much more easily that Taeyong would ever be proud to admit. Dongyoung had been the one to help him through the rest of it once Taeil had pulled away and Taeyong was left clawing at his shirt, desperate for more.

Dongyoung had been the only one smart enough to quickly catch onto what was going on in less than a minute and had led him to an empty bedroom after excusing them from the game. He had only cuddled and nuzzled Taeyong, whispering things he would be hard-pressed to remember in the morning, as Taeyong slowly came back to himself. Dongyoung gave him enough space to breathe properly and coached him through the drop before Taeyong was thinking clearer and immediately grew embarrassed over the fact that he’d let it happen in a room full of his friends.

That was a couple months ago and now Dongyoung and he are together, but they both know what Taeyong is about to do and agreed that it was the best way to help their friends out.

Sicheng’s hands are pushing Yuta’s shirt up now, the white material bunching in his palms and Taeyong would like it if they paid a little more attention to him right now, but he is much too shy to say anything. Yuta unbuttons Sicheng’s pants and leans into the shorter man’s touch, hands working quickly to rid him of his clothes. They only break apart from their kiss twice: once to pull Yuta’s shirt off his head and then again to do the same to Sicheng’s a few moments later.

Taeyong watches as they strip each other, not taking any time at all to remove all their clothes and then he stares at their naked, intertwined bodies. He watches the internal struggle of power between them, the way Sicheng bites at Yuta’s lips and the way Yuta digs his fingers into Sicheng’s hips. He can see why they have had so much trouble and he wants to whine, to bring the attention back to him and the straining of his jeans, but he doesn’t want them to separate yet.

It is Sicheng who pulls away first and fists his hands into Taeyong’s shirt, ripping it apart and making Taeyong gasp loudly. He had never expected this kind of intensity from the slender boy with doe eyes, but when Yuta nips at his neck, teeth barely skimming across the tender skin of his throat, he moans shamelessly, his head tipping back until it’s resting on Yuta’s shoulder. Yuta moves so that he is pressed to Taeyong’s back, crowding into him as Sicheng works his pants off. Taeyong lifts his hips when Sicheng taps his thigh and then the younger is sliding his jeans down his legs, taking his briefs off as well. Taeyong is left exposed to the cold air of the couple’s bedroom and whines as Sicheng runs his fingertips down his thighs, intent on torturing him it seems. Yuta’s tongue licks a stripe up Taeyong’s throat and Taeyong moans again too stimulated to even feel shameful about it.

“You’re so loud, baby boy,” Sicheng murmurs in front of him, hands mapping their way down Taeyong’s torso and thighs, making him feel smaller than he really is. “Always knew you were such a slut.”

Taeyong whimpers as Yuta’s hands trail down even further and slap the top of his ass, grabbing hold of his waist when Sicheng spreads Taeyong’s thighs apart and tips him back, exposing his hard cock and fluttering hole even more. He doesn’t know how to hold himself so Taeyong simply leans back in Yuta’s hold and trusts that he will hold him up. Sicheng kneels down and lets his tongue run from Taeyong’s taint up to the tip of his dick, punching a loud moan out of Taeyong’s lungs.

Yuta leans back and fixes their positions until Taeyong is comfortable enough and Sicheng wastes no time in getting his mouth on Taeyong’s thighs, sucking the firm flesh into his mouth before leaving kisses up the smooth skin towards his crotch. Taeyong whines when Sicheng licks across the head of his cock soon after, a hand coming up to toy with his ballsac. Yuta breathes down his back behind him, still holding most of Taeyong’s weight up for Sicheng, but he has not said a word yet, something that Taeyong only belatedly realizes when Sicheng uses his free hand to tweak his nipples and makes Taeyong squeak, rising a quiet chuckle out of Yuta behind him.

Sicheng has his lips spread around Taeyong’s girth, making the eldest feel so small squished between these two men and their air of complete dominance that he can feel the gentle quiet of his submissive mindset in the back of his thoughts already. It is like a sweet, milky taste in the back of his throat and Taeyong wishes that it would engulf him whole, render him vulnerable to Yuta and Sicheng’s orders, but it will take a bit longer to coax out of him and for now, he enjoys the feeling of being manhandled between them.

It is not long before Sicheng’s mouth trails  _ lower _ and Taeyong shivers as Sicheng’s tongue traces his rim without giving him any time to absorb what is happening. He whimpers as Sicheng pushes through soon after and then Yuta’s hold on him tightens when Sicheng gives him no mercy. Sicheng’s tongue is wet and soft and touching Taeyong in all the right places, but he wants more than that. Yuta’s breath hitches behind Taeyong when Sicheng pulls away from his pink hole only to run his tongue up Taeyong’s shaft, looking upward to meet their gazes.

Taeyong cries out when Sicheng takes Taeyong’s cock into his throat all the way down to the base and relaxes his throat. Sicheng uses the heels of his palms to pin Taeyong’s arms down and breathes evenly as he pauses for a moment before pulling off the elder’s dock. Taeyong’s thighs shake and he can feel himself clenching around nothing, but Sicheng only smiles wickedly at him before swallowing around him again without looking even a bit phased about it at all. The milky taste grows stronger much more quickly than what Taeyong is used to and he’s left reeling as his thoughts fluctuate for a short moment between subspace and his normal, everyday mindset.

“Winko, you’re going to push him too fast,” Yuta speaks up, his voice hoarse and strained, but loud enough for all three of them to hear. “Slow down.”

Sicheng pulls off Taeyong’s cock with a wet pop, his lips glistening with saliva and a bit of precome, to glare at Yuta. Except, it’s not really a glare just a look of mild annoyance and Taeyong panics for a second, thinking it’s his fault until Yuta smooths his thumb into Taeyong’s hips and presses a kiss to the shell of his ear, silently reassuring him. Sicheng sighs and nods begrudgingly, standing upright so he can lean over them both to kiss Yuta over Taeyong’s shoulder.

Taeyong doesn’t mean to whine when they leave him out of the loop yet again, but he does so without really thinking about it, groaning when Sicheng pulls away from Yuta to kiss him instead. Sicheng’s lips are soft and wet, but the motions he is following are anything but gentle. Yuta skims his nose down the sharp line of Taeyong’s jaw and then his mouth is there as well, Sicheng pressing a hand to Taeyong’s cheek in order to tilt his head to the side enough where all three them can share a single kiss. Sicheng pulls away after that though, hand falling from Taeyong’s cheek as Yuta goes slow, his tongue tracing Taeyong’s bottom lip until his mouth parts and he is granted permission to enter. Taeyong can distantly hear the bed groaning as Sicheng stands up from it and rummages around in a drawer, but his focus is on Yuta in front of him, kissing him without abandon.

Sicheng returns soon after, the bed dipping and groaning again under his barely-there weight and Taeyong reaches out for him blindly. A few things land behind him next to Yuta’s head, but Taeyong pushes his curiosity over the items away in order to pull Sicheng close once he’s taken hold of one of Taeyong’s searching hands. Yuta repositions them again until Taeyong is on his side now, still pressed in between their thin bodies, effectively making him feel smaller and smaller with each passing second as Yuta breaks the kiss only for Sicheng to kiss him again.

Yuta grabs what Sicheng had tossed beside him and Taeyong perks up at the sound of a bottle of lube being opened with a loud pop. Sicheng smiles in the kiss at his blatant enthusiasm and allows Taeyong to break their lip lock so he can see what Yuta is doing now. Taeyong feels warm between them as Yuta squirts lube onto his fingers before rubbing them together, blowing on the lube to warm it. Sicheng reclaims his attention again when Yuta circles around Taeyong’s rim, teasing him for the sake of hearing him whine once more. His breath catches in his throat and Taeyong can taste his particular kind of subspace on his taste buds, the milky taste sweetening until it is more like sugar and vanilla than anything else. He knows it will soon take him and he also knows that is the whole point of this anyway since Sicheng is already in his usual dominant state, but Taeyong doesn’t want to fall until Yuta is comfortably settled into his own headspace first.

He seems to be getting there ever so slowly as he continues to trace Taeyong’s rim with his lubed fingers. It is like torture, having his touch so near and yet so far and Taeyong is hard pressed trying to remember a moment where Dongyoung had dragged out the satisfaction of an orgasm as much as Yuta is now, but he quickly lets the thought go again as Sicheng pulls away from their kiss, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down his chin, neck, and across his collar bones until he reaches Taeyong’s chest where he gently takes the pert nub of his nipple in between his teeth before ever-so-slightly biting down on it.

Taeyong jumps alive, feeling as if he has been touched by a live wire. Yuta grunts behind him, past words by this point and Taeyong is just so relieved that Yuta is finally where he’s meant to be that he wails as Yuta pushes his index finger past Taeyong’s rim. Feeling something finally press past that tight ring of muscle pushes Taeyong over the edge and as Sicheng gingerly bites down on his nipple again, Taeyong’s mind goes peacefully blank.

“Hyung, let’s speed this part along, okay? Baby boy looks like he’s in pain,” Sicheng says to Yuta, then pushes a hand through Taeyong’s hair before addressing him. “Baby boy just wants a cock fucking him like the little slut he is, doesn’t he?”

Taeyong nods helplessly, yelping when Sicheng’s cupped palm comes down  _ hard _ on his thigh before he grabs hold of his knees and pushes them apart, looking down at where Yuta is working him open. “Use your words, baby boy.”

“Yes!” Taeyong yelps as Sicheng’s palm slaps his other thigh, the skin feeling like it is burning, but he is much too preoccupied with what Yuta is doing to find this unsettling in the slightest.

Yuta’s fingers are quick and he knows exactly what he is doing when he curls his finger against Taeyong’s rim, making room to add another finger as Sicheng focuses on Taeyong’s chest. Taeyong’s mind is blank, his breathing hitching with each lungful of air he inhales, but this is so incredibly amazing that he can’t focus on anything else. Right now, he just wants to please Yuta and Sicheng.

His breath hitches when Yuta pushes another finger in beside the first, the stretch welcoming and only accompanied by the slightest of burns. Taeyong tries to calm his breathing and jerks when Sicheng grabs hold of his other nipple, twisting it between his fingers. He whines loudly and whimpers as Yuta presses a kiss to his shoulder blade, scissoring him open steadily. His thighs are shaking and he isn’t uncomfortable in this position yet, but he would really appreciate it if he could come already.

His dick is hard on his stomach and whenever Sicheng’s chest brushes up against him, his thighs tense, hole clenching around Yuta’s fingers inside him. It’s hard to concentrate on so many things, hard to keep track of what’s going on, but when Yuta manages to press in a third finger, Taeyong quiets, focusing on that. Sicheng pulls away from his chest and presses open-mouthed kisses up his throat and across Taeyong’s jaw to comfort him, to show him they are going to be gentle with him.

Yuta’s fingers are long and reach exactly where Taeyong wants them to so when he presses against Taeyong’s prostate, Taeyong yelps eyes fluttering shut as Sicheng kisses him full on the mouth. Their tongues play idly with one another, Sicheng’s hands burrowing themselves into Taeyong’s hair so that he can tug on the dark red strands. The elder doesn’t mind it, the pain is a nice addition to the pleasure and it calms him, makes him feel smaller and secure in their capable hands.

“Baby boy is good to go,” Yuta murmurs from behind him, fingers still and Taeyong can’t even make a noise of complaint about that fact because his mouth is busy with kissing Sicheng. “Do you want to go first, Winko?”

Sicheng doesn’t break their kiss to answer, eyes closed as he gives Yuta a thumb’s up and shifts his hips at the same time that Yuta slips his fingers out of Taeyong, the elder’s hole clenching at the loss. Taeyong has his eyes open now and he wants to see what the two are doing, but his vision is too blurry at the edges, distracting him from what he was going to do. His mouth tastes like vanilla ice cream and he doesn’t think Sicheng can taste it too, but  _ his _ lips taste like cherries and now Taeyong is the slightest bit hungry.

He hears foil crinkling and tearing, the telltale sounds of a condom being ripped open and closes his eyes again, now understanding why Sicheng had shifted his hips where Yuta could easily be able to roll a condom onto him. Taeyong lies still when Sicheng pulls away from him, their mouths parting with a last smack of lips and lets them handle his limbs and body whichever way they see fit, too caught up in his own headspace to think of anything else. Yuta rolls him until he’s on his side, leg propped up over Sicheng’s waist and facing Yuta. Taeyong rests his head on the sheets beneath them and groans once he feels the head of Sicheng’s cock press against his rim, the youngest carefully sheathing himself up to the hilt.

Taeyong goes still, head lolling as Sicheng starts to fuck him with shallow thrusts and then Yuta is there, one hand underneath his head as he gets on his knees and scoots up the bed. Taeyong grabs onto Yuta’s hand and exhales shakingly in an attempt to center himself, but ends up whining when Sicheng’s next thrust is harder than before. Yuta runs his other hand through his hair and tilts his chin up, the elder using his free hand to guide Yuta’s hard cock towards his mouth.

“Easy,” Yuta whispers above him, wiping a bead of sweat away from Taeyong’s hairline as Sicheng fucks into him harshly, hips stuttering into him at a rapid rhythm. “Breathe, baby boy.”

Taeyong does as he is told, his warm breath fanning across Yuta’s dick. It jumps in his hold and Taeyong manages a tiny grin, letting the head of Yuta’s cock rest on his bottom lip as he looks up towards him. Sicheng grunts behind Taeyong, reminding the elder that he should be focusing on them both and then finds his prostate right after, pausing there to circle his hips and steal Taeyong’s attention for a moment. He groans and lets his jaw go slack with pleasure, eyelids fluttering shut as Yuta uses this as an opportunity to slide into the wet, heat of his mouth.

He has often done this with Dongyoung and Yuta is only an inch shorter than his boyfriend in length, but thicker so Taeyong relaxes his throat and steadies his breathing. Yuta tastes clean and he is heavy on Taeyong’s tongue, but the weight is a familiar one. He lets his hands fall from where they are touching Yuta and only uses them to hold himself up, thighs beginning to ache as Sicheng hitches his leg farther up his torso. Sicheng’s thrusts are getting sloppy and Taeyong is certain that he’ll be switching their positions soon, but for now, he focuses on clenching around him and keeping his eyes shut as Yuta fucks his throat.

“You’re so tight, baby boy. You’re gonna squeeze the come right out of me,” Sicheng says breathlessly behind him, hand wrapped tight around his knee as holds him open so he can fuck into him easier. “Bet Dongyoung-hyung loves coming in your little hole, doesn’t he? And you let him ‘cause you’re his slut, but you’re our slut for tonight. Do you wanna make us come?”

Taeyong can’t nod his head with Yuta tentatively pushing into his mouth, but he doesn’t think Sicheng expects an answer anyway so he whimpers around Yuta’s cock and his eyes water when Sicheng fucks into him harder in response. He feels like a rag doll between them, limbs limp as they hold him and do what they want with his body. He wants to please them, wants them to do whatever they like as long as they make him feel good too. So far, they have been doing an excellent job and Dongyoung is far from his mind, far from Yuta and Sicheng’s bedroom right now, but Taeyong hopes his boyfriend will be okay with letting him do this for the couple again.

It’s a peculiar feeling being so  _ used _ , but Taeyong enjoys it. He likes being the submissive one, loves it when others take control and tell him what to do in bed. When someone holds him close and grips onto him hard enough to leave bruises and Taeyong’s positive he’ll be covered in a number of marks and bites come morning. Yuta and Sicheng are capable of being gentle and aggressive with him if they wanted to, but the sex they are having right now is actually pretty vanilla by Taeyong’s standards. He does not mind it though. Taeyong is just happy that he’s getting fucked the way he likes, happy that he is helping his friends.

He sputters when Yuta pushes into his mouth roughly, head of his cock hitting the back of Taeyong’s throat. He tries to hold the noises back until Yuta does it again and Taeyong realizes that he  _ wants _ him to be aloud about choking on his dick. He flattens his tongue and shifts his head until the angle is better and whines around Yuta’s cock as Sicheng fucks hard into his prostate once more.

Taeyong only comes up for air when Sicheng moves them, getting him on all fours as the younger crowds in behind him. He pushes past his rim easily again, his hips rutting into Taeyong leisurely. He does not have a rhythm anymore and Taeyong idly wonders why until he feels Sicheng quivering behind him, shouting as he orgasms unexpectedly. Taeyong lets his head hang as he clenches around the younger, wanting him to spill all he can give and almost plants face first into the mattress when Sicheng lets go of his hips and pulls out of him with a loud groan, but Yuta is there again almost instantly. He doesn’t know when he got a condom on, but Taeyong lets out a heavy breath as he feels Yuta at his clenching hole, steadying himself on his arms as Sicheng rolls beside them.

He nods his head and sighs with content as Yuta buries himself in him, hips pressed to his ass while he waits for Taeyong’s go ahead. Taeyong nods again, the milky taste in the back of his throat growing stronger again and his mind blanks for a moment as Yuta fucks into him  _ hard _ . He jostles forward on the bed, feeling smaller and smaller as Yuta hangs over his back. He can feel his orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach and he does not know how close Yuta is, but if he is fucking into him so quickly from the beginning, it most likely won’t be long until Yuta comes as well.

Sicheng reaches out and runs a hand through Taeyong’s hair, nipping at his earlobe as he presses a kiss to the space right behind his ear. “You’re doing so good, baby boy. Greatest fuck we’ve ever had.”

Taeyong whimpers turning his head, mouth parted to try and kiss Sicheng. Sicheng smirks at him, but obliges, only breaking away when Yuta grips his hips harder and flips Taeyong onto his back. The breath is knocked out of him as Yuta crowds into him and holds his legs up, spreading his thighs even more apart. Sicheng chuckles beside them, his other hand trailing up Yuta’s spine as he watches them chase their orgasms.

Yuta leans down when his thighs begin to shake, pressing his lips to Taeyong’s. His hips move in circles as he rubs against Taeyong’s prostate, tongue clashing with the elder’s. Sicheng pulls on their hair simultaneously and Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut as his orgasm builds up and up. He fights it off, not wanting to come without permission and be punished for it, but then Yuta stills above him, gasping for breath as his hips stutter forward and he comes.

The upper half of Yuta’s body is still enough to look strange as his hips begin to circle again, using the last of his strength to push Taeyong closer and closer to the edge. But Taeyong holds off, biting at Yuta’s lips as his hands reach out blindly, thighs trembling wildly.

“Come, baby boy. You can come,” Yuta gasps against his mouth, red lips swollen and slick with spit.

“Be good for us,” Sicheng murmurs beside him.

Taeyong lets go right then. His mind goes completely blank as his vision goes white, little stars popping into existence as he finally comes. He shoots warm, milky ropes of white across his abdomen, moaning loudly as Yuta catches his breath above him. Taeyong can’t taste milk on his tongue anymore like before, but his mind still feels fuzzy and it is difficult for him to calm his breathing. 

He whines when Yuta pulls out, hole clenching around nothing, but Sicheng kisses him and he goes still once more. Sicheng gets rid of the used condoms and Yuta reaches for the bedside drawers to grab wet wipes and cleans them up, pressing kisses anywhere he can reach on Taeyong.

Sicheng strokes his hair and pulls him close until back meets chest, nose trailing across his nape. “You were so good, baby boy. Thank you.”

Yuta presses against his front and throws an arm over him, fingertips touching Sicheng’s waist. “The best fuck we’ve ever had. You were great, baby boy.”

“I was?” Taeyong whispers, voice but a croak and throat sore as he lets them hold him between their lean bodies.

“You were amazing,” the couple says simultaneously, kissing him again without another thought.

Taeyong can feel himself returning to his normal self, but for now, he lets himself be held and reassured, a warmth spreading through him as Yuta and Sicheng kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are also greatly appreciated (:
> 
> [tumblr](http://hungline.tumblr.com) | [twt](https://twitter.com/wingedseok)


End file.
